L'ombre emporta la lumière
by CryingAlice
Summary: Un poème que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le film The Two Towers, et bien que je continue à penser que les elfes n'ont rien à faire au gouffre de Helm, ces scènes m'ont inspiré ceci.Je n'ai pas nommé les personnages parce que c'est plus AU qu'autre chose.


**L'ombre emporta la lumière…**

_Je suis un fils mortel, si facilement détruit :_

Et l'ombre s'avançant, ma vision se brisait

Sur ces lentes colonnes, océan de vacarme,

Désormais bouleversant la nuit dure et glacée,

Et des déluges des cris et du torrent des larmes,

Et des râles d'agonie et du fracas des armes.

Mes yeux se détournèrent, l'espace d'un instant,

Cherchant le réconfort sur son visage blanc.

Ses cheveux d'or brillaient mais moins intensément,

Que son regard clair, et de loin étincelant.

Dans sa main son épée, semblait vivante lame,

Sur son front une étoile et une lumière d'argent,

Flamboyaient doucement en réchauffant nos âmes,

Que la haine ennemie allait refroidissant.

Ses traits signaient sans mal son elfique nature.

Son corps fait de force, son esprit de sagesse,

Son âme éblouissante et sa vaillante allure,

M'offrirent le courage et toute la hardiesse,

Pour tourner à nouveau mon regard tristement,

Sur la nuée marchante, bien sombre avènement.

_Je suis âme infinie ne pouvant se briser :_

Je détournais les yeux, ce juste afin de voir

Son visage perdu dans l'abîme du soir.

Etre de loin l'aîné, jamais n'a empêché,

Notre fidèle lien, fraternelle amitié.

Dans sa tremblante main, son épée, terrifiée,

Tout comme son porteur semblait désabusée,

Sainte image de terreur, doucement résignée,

A la terrible mort qui tous nous attendait.

Ma vision un instant s'attarda sur les tours,

Hautes et blêmes lances surplombant la valée.

De cette Forteresse, après les longs coups sourds,

Que demeurera-t-il, quand les hommes allongés

En de tristes souvenirs, reviendront à la Terre ?

Et moi où serai-je ? Rejoindrai-je les corps

De ces elfes altérés, sans sentir en la mer

Un amer réconfort, sans trouver Valinor ?

L'ombre s'épaississait, lentement, sûrement

Perdus dans l'ouragan de cette hostilité,

Que pouvons-nous y faire ? Nous ne sommes que cinq cents,

Seuls et désespéré, contre des milliers.

_Enfant mortel_ :

Sur les murs culminants, les ombres des archers,

De leurs doigts longs et fins, Bandaient leurs arcs blancs.

Elfiques et fiers, ceux qui les dirigeaient,

Leurs cibles toucheraient, dès qu'elles s'avanceraient,

A porté de la vue, de leurs vifs yeux perçants.

Sa présence près de moi me fit lever la tête.

Nos regards se croisèrent et alors je compris,

Qu'à cette cruelle guerre, il céderait son être.

Me sauverait la vie. En cette sinistre quête,

Qu'il m'abandonnait, Je refusais d'admettre.

_Ame éternelle_ :

Je voyais dans ses yeux, douces et tristes aurores,

Avant de voir le jour, à mourir condamnées,

Une muette supplique, qu'hélas seul de ma mort,

Pour pouvoir le sauver, je pourrais honorer.

Si autant de silence, pouvaient faire revivre,

Toutes les âmes perdues en un lointain passé,

Pourrions-nous vivre en paix, en aurions nous le droit,

Simple espoir égaré, quelque part dans ce froid ?

« Allons, promettez, de ne pas me pleurez.

Si je suis bien l'aîné, le droit de vivre en paix,

Pareillement à moi, vous pouvez l'obtenir,

En voyant les étoiles, pensez à l'avenir,

Et loin de ces rivages, vous me retrouverez. »

_Enfant mortel_ :

Ce furent ses derniers mots, un doux souffle de vent.

Un murmure effleurant, dans les pleurs et le sang.

Devais-je y répondre ? Un glacial chagrin,

S'appropria mon cœur, la douleur est une fin.

Oh ! Mon frère, mon ami, pourquoi céder si tôt ?

Oh ! Ne deviez-vous pas, partir bien après moi ?

Et ne savez-vous pas ? je n'aurais de repos,

En vous sachant tombé pour la cité, pour moi !

Ouvrant durement les yeux, je le vis déjà loin.

Je ne lui parlais pas, nos esprits reliés,

Le faisaient de leur propre, avec beaucoup de soin.

Une telle souffrance, peut-elle s'élever,

Au-dessus de cette haine que l'on appelle destin ?

_Ame immortelle :_

Offrir leur gueules hideuses, à ma vue acérée

Semblait leur apporter un immense plaisir.

Et ils dardaient cimeterres, déjà de sang tachés,

Sur nos corps haletants, prêts à nous faire souffrir.

Je marchais doucement au milieu des cadavres,

Corps inertes et froids de mes amis d'antan.

Mon esprit un moment s'arrêta sur ce havre,

Brouillard glacial et gris, au rouge dominant.

Un froid d'un autre temps, terrible, m'envahit.

Mortelle et triste fin, mon cœur est vraiment las.

Je ne suis plus moi-même alors que je me bats,

La brume s'épaissit et le froid me poursuit.


End file.
